Smile For Me
by Rriannah
Summary: He was the sweetest person Haku has ever met. The best big brother. The most innocent of men. And all he wanted was for Haku to keep smiling despite all the hardship she faced before and after being adopted. Haku is a young girl taken in by a kind lady. But her new found happiness will soon take a wrong turn, for tragedy has not fallen too far behind.
1. The Brother

She was a young girl at the age of 15.

Her hair was a light silver, and her eyes were a pretty red.

She was shy, misunderstood. Left on the streets to rot and die.

Because she wasn't perfect.

Yowane Haku was her name.

* * *

Haku was nervous. She fiddled with her white scarf, snuggling closely to her warm coat. She blinked out the coldness from her eyes. It was a freezing winter, and a kind woman was nice enough to save her from freezing to death. She was adopted, not a real part of the family. She was hoping that the family wouldn't mind taking her in.

Her new mother smiled at her. "What's wrong, dear? Is something the matter?" She asked. Haku flinched in surprise. "N-Nothing's wrong, ma'am." She said quietly. She always hated her voice. It wasn't nice to hear. People would jeer at her for her voice. She hated it.

Her mother smiled at her. "It's alright. Don't be shy!"

They finally got to the house, a small cozy looking cabin that looked big enough for a family with three children. Haku didn't know if they had any real children, but she hoped that if they did have kids, they'd like her.

"We're here, Haku." Her mother said. She opened the door for Haku, welcoming her inside. Haku's eyes widened as she took in the wonderful image of a peaceful home. It was a nice home!

"Nice home..." She said in bliss.

Her mother smiled. "I know, right? My husband is always at work, so he gets enough money to get us these nice stuff." She said. She gave Haku a pat on the head. "You're a part of the family now, so don't be shy!"

Haku felt a smile grace her lips. She was starting to get comfortable around her. She started to shiver a little, which the kind woman noticed immediately. "Ah, why don't you sit on the couch over there? I'm going to light up the fire to get this place warm."

Haku did what she was told, and felt warmth hug her body. It was nice to feel this way again.

The mother hugged her lightly. "I'm going to go buy some food out, alright? Also some medicine..."

Haku blinked at the last part. Medicine? Why would the mother buy medicine? Was she sick? Before Haku could ask, the mother already left. She hummed.

Haku took her surroundings for a while. A nice fireplace, a comfortable atmosphere, and peacefulness surrounded her. She looked at some of the rooms around her. The bathroom was on the left, The kitchen right behind the living room, and four rooms she didn't know what held. Haku just assumed that one room was hers; Judging from the fact that one of the doors had her name ready on it. She stood up, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to explore the house a little.

She went to the bathroom. Of course, you'd expect the showers, bath tub, toilet, and sink in there, nothing out of the ordinary. Then she went to the kitchen. The dinner table, the oven and stuff for cooking were all there. Haku opened the fridge hesitantly. To her confusion, there was a shit load of ice cream in the freezer. Her eye twitched, taking in the image of what she saw. Did her new mom love ice cream? There were milk, some meat, water, orange juice, and... Were those spring onions? And what was that... Weirdly shaped thing doing inside that container?

Haku closed the door carefully. 'I saw nothing. I know nothing.'

Haku walked to her room's door. She was about to open it, but she decided to leave the room for later. So she went to the door next to hers first.

She knocked on it slowly. "H-Hello...?" She politely called out with a shy tone. No one answered. So she opened the door and saw a light green room, almost teal. Posters of a teal-haired girl hanging around the walls. A messy green bed, and a bunch of stuffed toys and girly stuff around the corner. Haku heard loud music in the room, and quickly went out, not wanting to hear the loud sound for much longer. She quickly assumed that it was another girl's room.

Then she went to the next room. Haku stood at the door, stared at it. She knocked on the door lightly, her hand on the doorknob. "Hello...?"

She assumed no one was there, anyway. Haku stepped away, but before she could leave, she heard another voice come from the room.

_"Ah, come in!" _

A male? Haku blushed in embarrassment. She never even talked to girls her age. How was she going to talk to him? And her mother didn't tell her she had children!

So, Haku didn't have a choice. She opened the door slowly, and shakily peaked in. "S-Sorry to intrude..." She muttered. Haku slowly brought her eyes up, looking at her new friend.

He had blue hair and gentle eyes. He was a bit pale, and frail-looking for a boy who looked sixteen. He was sitting in bed, staring at her with a curious look. Haku felt a sibling comfort somewhere in her heart. She didn't know where the feeling came from.

He smiled. "Hello." He greeted politely. Haku gulped. Her knees shook.

"You know, I can't introduce myself properly if you're huddled in that door way. Come in!" He said. Haku slowly walked in and closed the door behind her.

"What's your name?" He asked. Haku looked at the floor, fiddling with her scarf again. "I'm Haku..." She mumbled. The boy chuckled. "Come closer, silly!" He said. Haku did what she was told, and sat on the chair near the bed. "I said my name was 'Haku'..." She repeated again, more shyly and slowly this time around. The boy patted her head, making Haku feel fuzzy inside.

"Ah? My name is Kaito. It's nice to meet you, Haku." Kaito replied back, looking at Haku in the eye. "Why are you here, Haku?" He paused. "Like; Where did you come from?" He tried to explain what he meant, trying to not sound rude.

Haku smiled at his naive attempt. She liked how he was nice on their first meeting. "I was a-adopted here. Your mother took me in while I was out on the streets...'' Haku explained. Kaito blinked, before giving her a happy smile again. "Oh? So you're my little sister, then? That's great!" Kaito exclaimed, sounding very sincere about his excitement. Haku felt herself smile back. She laughed a little, before covering her mouth. Kaito lost his smile, blinking. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My voice doesn't sound very well." She replied quietly.

Kaito laughed. "I'm sorry for laughing. Why would you say that? Of course you sound great." Kaito said. Haku blinked in amusement. He doesn't think she sounds like a broken plate? He was too kind.

Haku snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand stroke her hair. She looked up and realized that her new older brother was doing it. With a genuine smile on his face.

"We're going to be great siblings."


	2. The Sisters

_**Day 2**_

"We're going to be great siblings."

Haku smiled again with those words on her mind. Haku always thought that siblings were always mean and rotten, as it was what she always saw while she begged for food on the streets. But... This was different. It was a very good feeling.

"Haku?" Kaito called out gently, snapping her out of her thoughts. For some reason, Kaito looked a bit troubled. Haku blinked. He gave her a shy smile. "Uh, I have a favor to ask?" he said quietly.

"What favor..?"

Kaito's eyes twinkled in delight. He took her hands into his, a big, bright grin on his face. "Ah, you accept? Can you swipe some ice cream for me in the fridge?" He asked, bouncing slightly on his bed. "Please?"

Haku laughed nervously. Oh, so... That fridge filled with ice cream was his?

"A-Alright..." Haku said, standing up. Seeing him so happy made _her_ equally happy, anyway. Kaito giggled. "Thank you!"

Haku waved gently, walking out the room. Once she closed the door behind her, she sighed. "Who would eat ice cream at a time like this...? It's freezing out... And he even said he was cold earlier." She mumbled to herself. She just smiled at the thought. "Oh, well. At least he's cheerful about it."

She walked back to the kitchen, spotting the fridge. She took out a cup of ice cream from it, closing the door back. Haku was about to go to Kaito's room again, when she bumped into a small figure behind her.

"Ahh!"

Haku dropped to the floor on her butt, luckily, the ice cream was still safe in her hands, she placed it to the side a bit hastily, rubbing her aching back. She faced the person who bumped into her, seeing teal hair and cold green eyes staring back into hers.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked coldly. More like demanded.

Haku brought her hand closer to her chest. "I'm sorry, I-I'm Haku..." She said quietly. "I'm-"

"What are you doing here?! How did you even get in?!" The other girl kept yelling. Haku stayed silent.

"And what is with that _crappy_ voice?!"

Haku flinched. That was pretty fast forward. She felt hurt.

The teal head rolled her eyes at her, running back to her room. Haku sighed in relief when the door slammed close. Haku went back to her brother's room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Kaito gave her an apologetic smile. "I see you've met Miku."

"She's... A jerk." Haku said absent-mindedly.

Kaito sighed, taking the ice cream cup from her hands. "Please don't mind her. She's just... Very self-centered. Miku can be quite the rude young lady." Kaito closed his eyes. "I apologize for her actions."

Haku waved her hands frantically. "Ah, no! It's alright. I was surprised, that's all... Maybe she was just shocked to see someone else other than her family inside with no explanation..."

Kaito stared at her. Haku stared back. "I-Is something wrong?"

Kaito shook his head, lightly laughing. "No. Nothing's wrong... I never heard you talk that much during our first meet." Kaito smiled. "Have you met Luka yet?" he asked. Haku shook her head.

Kaito hummed. "Well, maybe you should go to your room. You might find her there." He advised.

Haku nodded, and left the room.

Kaito watched her leave, and with an amused look, he sighs. "What a good girl."

* * *

Haku avoided Miku's room as she passed through. Opening the next door with her name on it, she knocks. "Hello?"

The door opened, revealing a pretty young girl with pink hair. The girl smiled at her, her blue eyes shining in delight. "Ah, you must be Haku! I've been waiting for you."She said. She lead Haku to her side of the room. "I'm Luka. It's nice to finally meet you."

Haku smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you too..."

Luka chuckled at her. "Aww. You're adorable. Don't be shy! We're a family, after all." She said. Haku blushed at her statement. At least she knew that Luka accepts her too.

"From now on, we'll be sharing a room together!" Luka stated excitedly. She lost her smile, sighing lightly. "Miku is just too selfish these days." She muttered. Haku could nod to that. Judging from that meeting, it seems like Miku's screaming out her entire personality by how she interacts.

"You can always tell me anything. I'd gladly listen." Luka said, in attempt to assure Haku that she can trust her. "So don't hesitate to ask me, alright?" Luka reassured. Haku smiled at her. "Thank you..."

Luka huffed lightly. "You probably met my little brother, right?" Luka asked lightly. Haku nodded. "He's very sweet..." She said. Luka chuckled. "He really is a great sibling, hmm?" Luka asked, but not expecting an answer. "It's... A shame he always gets stuck in the middle of these family problems." Luka mumbled. She looked at Haku again.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I must have confused you with my words!" Luka said. Haku looked down on the floor. Family problems? Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary...

"Do you want to play video games?" Luka suggested.

* * *

**So I can feel the Miku fans there coming to ask me why Miku was such a jerk in this chapter. Well, the reason is, because I can. I don't like Miku because she _always _takes the spotlight. Because of her, greater vocaloids are ignored. I don't want to say I hate her, but... I really do. But we're not here to talk about _her_.**

From now on, Luka is the eldest since she fits the role perfectly. Please don't reason that Kaito was made first, therefore he should be the oldest. It's my story. I do what I want. But I will be willing to listen to suggestions~


	3. Sibling Fight

"See, that was fun, wasn't it?" Luka asked Haku, laughing. Haku had a slightly annoyed look on her face, pouting. "I lost to you ten times." The two walked out of their room, going to the living room.

Luka only chuckled awkwardly. "So, Haku, what do you think of our home so far?" She asked, fixing her dress and facing Haku right after. Haku flinched a bit at the question, and gave Luka a genuine smile. "It's nice. I think Miku was shocked a bit to see another person she doesn't know in her house." Haku said, trying to lightly defend Miku from her thoughts. Luka lost her cheerfulness instantly, sighing. "No, Haku." Luka started. "She already knew you were coming."

Haku gave her a dull 'huh'. "You see, mom already informed us that you were coming along. Kaito wasn't around to hear it, though... I'm surprised he wasn't screaming 'intruder' when you opened his door." Luka said jokingly. Haku gave her an awkward grin."I'm sorry for her actions." Luka said sincerely. Haku shook her head. "No, it's alright. There's nothing to forgive, anyway." Haku said quietly.

Luka grumbled. "Agh! Miku can be quite the immature teen!" Luka muttered irritably. "She can disappoint me sometimes..." She said sadly. "And she could probably be the only one who gets me out of character... Aside from my boyfriend." She muttered.

Haku smiled slightly. "She is still your sister." Haku patted Luka's back. "You guys are the only pillars of comfort she has left. Does she have any friends?" Haku asked, although she doubted Miku had any at this point if even Luka and Kaito are disappointed in her. Surprisingly, Luka answered positively.

"Well, she has a few." Luka smiled. "Most of the others are enemies and rivals..."

Haku frowned. Well, she was happy with knowing Miku at least had a few friends, but knowing Miku had more enemies surprised her. "W-Why would she have so many-?"

"They're jealous of her." Luka said seriously. "She is a rising star, after all." Haku tilted her head. "Rising star...?"

Luka chuckled. "Miku was spotted by a talent scout a few months back. She was at a singing contest that time, and she did well." Haku's eyes brightened in interest. Luka then suddenly looked proud. "And guess what? I composed the instrumental and Kaito made the lyrics!" Luka grinned, winking. "And currently, we're the ones making Miku's music!" Luka turned on her laptop and showed Haku the list of musical compositions she had made for Miku.

Haku gasped in awe, so this family is probably a family of music! "That's... That's amazing!" Haku said sincerely, a huge smile on her face. She knew that name was familiar.

Luka grinned mischievously, a sight Haku signified as rare. "This is one of Kaito's random singing." She played the music file, the sound of haughty kitchen noises and laughing heard.

* * *

_"The prince from the fairy tale,  
once upon a time couldn't eat_

_ICE~ CREA-M~_

_I-CE C-REA-M~_

_I am not a prince, but_  
_I can eat ice cream_

_I'll scoop it up with my spoon- Tya Tya Tya~  
And put it on my tongue- Toron Toron~_

_And the music will come forth from my throat~_

_Puka Puka-_  
_Don Don_  
_It's cold~_

_Rura- ru-ra-rura_  
_It's sweet~_

_Shi tan ta tan ka tan ta-_  
_It's delicious~_

_Ice cream is fun-_ Hey, wait a minute?! Luka, stop recording this- Aaaagh!"

* * *

Haku burst out laughing after the recording ended. "You're evil, Luka." Luka giggled. "Thank you!"

They heard the door opening from behind them. Staring,it revealed a blushing Kaito glaring at them with light tears threatening to fall. "L-Luka... You said you wouldn't share that video to anyone." He hid behind the door further, his right eye being the only part of him visible. "Liar!"

Luka snorted. "This is why your friends call you a baby." She scolded lightly. Kaito flinched, eyes shaking slightly. "I-I'm sorry. I won't cry anymore- Not anymore..." He bursted out, trailing off as he wiped the tears away forcefully. Luka softened, and sighed. Haku just watched the scene in interest. She never realized he could be so childish.

"Relax, little brother. I was just joking." Luka said.

"Pretty bad joke if you ask me." Miku retorted from the couch, who was lying on it in an immodest manner. Her left leg was on the top of the sofa and her other was on the coffee table, her underwear was practically displayed for all to see. Luka glared at her before hitting her on the head with a magazine from the counter. "Miku, sit properly. You're a girl, start acting like one!" Haku stared at the magazine Luka was holding. She gasped when she saw the cover. She knew pink, long hair seemed awfully familiar before.

"miss Luka is a model?" Haku asked, stopping the small brawl the two sisters were doing. Kaito just quietly stepped back into his room without being caught in the wildfire, as he was always the poor victim for the squabbles. Luka coughed to cover up the awkwardness. "Yes, embarrassing as it seems, I work as one for a living."

"Modeling is for losers." Miku said bluntly. "LOSERS!"

Luka hit her on the head again. "At least my voice doesn't sound robotic and awful to the ears!" Luka countered. "Seriously, I wonder why Kaito couldn't be accepted into the industry."

Miku smirked. "That's because he's a pain. He doesn't even sing right! And of course he wouldn't be accepted because the industry is for musically talented people, not for those looking for only fun."

"Stuck-up brat." Luka sneered. "You don't even view us as your family!"

Miku looked a bit hurt at the statement, but that was exactly how she was treating them. "Listen, you ugly cow. That's because you guys always make me look like the bad one!"

"We're only trying to straighten you up! Ever since you became litttle miss famous, you've been acting like you're surrounded by aliens!"

The two had a glaring contest.

Haku just backed away slowly from both of them. "Uh, guys...?"

"WHAT?!" Both sisters exclaimed. Haku flinched away in shock. "U-Um, never mind! I'll just leave..." she said shyly. Luka snapped out of her angry stare and looked apologetic. "H-Haku, I'm-"

"No! I didn't mean it like that." Haku said, grinning awkwardly. "I meant I was going to... Uh... Leave you two to fight. Darn it..." Haku muttered hopelessly, feeling she said the 'fight' thing bluntly.

Luka and Miku watched as Haku walked to her and Luka's room, hesitate, and run to Kaito's room, almost tripping in the process. When Haku finally got in, she gave them an awkward smile and motioned them to continue their...Argument.

Miku snorted. "Took her long enough."

Luka glared at her. "Go to your room and clear your head."

Miku pouted at her childishly before stomping into her room to sulk. Before she could go in, Luka called her.

"Miku,"

Said girl took a look at her. Luka seemed... Guilty?

"I'm sorry for acting childish." Luka said, not facing her. Miku softened at this, before going inside her room.

"...Whatever."

* * *

**I CAN FEEL MIKU FANS AROUND THE CORNER SHEEET**

THIS WILL BE FOR THOSE MIKU FANS THAT PLAN ON HATING ME AND THIS STORY I AM MAKING

**As you can see, I am not going to make your Mary-Sue princess all cinderella or snow white like. If you have problems with this, stop reading and get out. Your flaming will only satisfy me that I pushed your mikumiku fan rage enough to piss you off~~ **

**Although, I can promise that your mary sue will have the slightest character improvement later on.**

**What, you all can hate on your hated vocaloid, but I can't hate on your precious mary-sue? Puh-lease.**


End file.
